An electric drive apparatus, which assists a vehicle steering operation by a driver, is known conventionally. This drive apparatus has an electric motor and an electronic control unit for controlling the motor. It is disclosed that an electronic control unit is located near an electric motor to reduce size and weight of the drive apparatus (for example, JP 2005-304203A).
According to this conventional technology, a connector is attached to an outside of a housing of the control unit. It is therefore difficult to reduce size of the drive apparatus because of the connector located outside the housing of the control unit.